mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Octavia's Overture - SlyphStorm (reimagining The Living Tombstone)
Descripción So after hearing Tysolin's orchestral version of this, I tried something different on this cover. I tried to rewrite all the lyrics while telling the same story. I'm pretty proud of how this came out for the most part, the mixing was a little weird but oh well. Didn't feel like messing with it anymore, sue me (please don't). EDIT: Solo EQD post hooray! http://www.equestriadaily.com/2014/01/octavias-overture-slyphstorm.html Project time: 7h30m ------------------------------------------------- DL: https://www.dropbox.com/s/3rgaefn53hd8tvl/Octavia's Overture.mp3 HD DL: https://slyphstorm.bandcamp.com/track/octavias-overture Instrumental: https://www.dropbox.com/s/7rcunl3bvl98q3r/Octavia's Overture.wav Awesome Wallpaper: http://goo.gl/uN7L9L The Original Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhrumGLBmYc Let's get Tombstone to 200k! http://www.youtube.com/user/TheLivingTombstone Find me here: https://www.facebook.com/slyphstorm https://twitter.com/SlyphStorm ------------------------------------------------- Look back to long ago To a little town so calm and slow The days and months and years just kinda slipped on by You learned to play those ancient strings While the world listened to other things Until you finally just sat down to cry So you packed a bag and said so long And you didn't look back till you were long gone Headed to the city to play your song Cause that's where you belong Your parents worried 'bout you every day All your friends said you chose wrong But the promises of fame, success and fortune Were just too strong Your only friend in the cold cruel city are your strings and bow Keep walking through the rainy streets with your head down low And as air gets colder and the rain turns to snow, whisper to yourself I'm the type of pony everypony should know Octavia, chin up now, don't look so glum Octavia, the time for you to shine has come Octavia, straighten up your tie and rosin up your bow And play the world an overture they'll remember for years to come Octavia, don't sell your dream so cheap Octavia, this night is yours to keep Octavia, just take a breath and reach down deep And play the world a lullaby to send us off to sleep You've grown to love this sleepless city With the shows so bright, and the lights so pretty You feel that this is where you're meant to be Your name and face are everywhere When you walk by, they stop and stare And you pretend like you just never see So you called a friend back from the past A relationship that's meant to last You wonder how she's been all these years Can't talk now, busy making a brand new song Or is she faking, the conversation broke you down to tears Why did I forget about her for so long I thought it wouldn't really matter but it's all just gone so wrong I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm trying to be strong I'm the type of pony everypony should know But who I am inside isn't what I show And as I walk through the cold and snow I feel so low Octavia, chin up now, don't look so glum Octavia, the time for you to shine has come Octavia, straighten up your tie and rosin up your bow And play the world an overture they'll remember for years to come Octavia, don't sell your dream so cheap Octavia, this night is yours to keep Octavia, just take a breath and reach down deep And play the world a lullaby to send us off to sleep Octavia, we all miss you here at home Octavia, when you left us all to roam Octavia, we never thought we'd see you again But the only thing we hear from you is you were right again Octavia, we all miss you here at home Octavia, when you left us here to roam Octavia, will you come back home to show All of us what's become of the cellist we used to know Categoría:Vídeos